Example embodiments of present invention relate to an image interpolation method using Bayer pattern conversion, and more particularly, to a method of converting an output signal of a pixel array into a Bayer pattern and interpolating the Bayer pattern signal and a recording medium recording the method.
To represent a color image correctly, three color samples, i.e., red (R), green (G) and blue (B) samples may be needed for each pixel. However, if multiple color filters are mounted in each pixel to extract the three colors, the structure of a device will be complicated and it is not economical. For these reasons, digital image input devices, such as digital cameras and mobile phone equipped with cameras, use a color filter array (CFA), such as a Bayer filter, which extracts only a single color at each pixel to reduce the number of color samples and interpolate a Bayer color pattern output from an image sensor in an image signal processor (ISP) to generate a full-color RGB image.
One of the important purposes of the image interpolation is to obtain an image of high quality by effectively removing or reducing noise from the image. However, conventional image processing methods do not provide satisfactory resolution or photosensitivity and therefore do not provide clear images.